


Спящие

by Disk_D



Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При очень странных обстоятельствах на окраинах Снов пропадает девушка. Картера просят помочь в поисках, и искать ему придется не только во Снах, но и наяву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящие

**Author's Note:**

> Для Томаса. С днем рождения))

Прошло семь дней с тех пор, как Нанит исчезла. Сын художника обыскал город и окрестности вдоль и поперек, но ничего не нашел.   
Он прекрасно помнил, как в то же утро, когда она пропала, сквозь город прошел караван высоких кочевников в одеждах цвета песка с широкими алыми углами, нашитыми на рукава и подолы, и деревянные колечки на сбруе их верблюдов стучали друг о друга, как зубы.  
\- Может быть, она ушла с караваном? - спрашивал он в Ки'р Анате у всякого, кто попадался ему на пути. - Вы не видели ее?  
Но все качали головами и отходили со скорбью, потому что знали, что в городе не было никакого каравана в то утро, а бедный сын художника, влюбившийся в безумицу, верно, и сам обезумел.   
\- Может, и хорошо, что его отец не дожил до этого дня, - говорили они вполголоса, вспоминая всегда молчаливого Тодну: городской художник был добрым человеком и позволял сыну водиться с несчастной скорбной рассудком, прибившейся к старухе Кив, и вот чем это закончилось.  
К старухе он наведался в первую очередь, но та ничем не смогла ему помочь.  
\- Караван? Да тебе приснилось, наверное, - сказала она ворчливо. - А что до девчонки... у меня не сто глаз, Кадем, и тем более не сто ног, как у юнца вроде тебя. Не знаю я, куда она делась. Она и раньше уходила куда-то на день, другой, забыл разве?   
\- Так надолго - никогда, - отвечал Кадем, сын художника Тодны. Но дело было не во времени; просто он чувствовал, что она ушла далеко, так далеко, что сама уже не смогла бы вернуться. Ее не просто не было - он с растущим, глубоким ужасом давил знание о том, что теперь ее не было нигде, но знание это не желало уходить, потому что было правдой.  
\- Ты с ней больше моего шатался, тебе и лучше знать, куда она могла деться. Да передай ей, - продолжала старуха, но голос ее дрогнул, - передай, когда встретишь, чтоб возвращалась без страха - ругать не буду, пусть она и бросила все белье в воде киснуть.  
Тогда сын художника пошел к себе домой, собрал все вещи, какие могли пригодиться путешественнику, накрепко запер пустую лавку и ушел из города.  
Он решил держать путь в Рат, стоявший на двух дорогах, в дне пути от Ки'р Аната. Рат был, по всем меркам, довольно велик, там часто бывали торговцы из других городов и совершенно точно жили маги, у которых можно отыскать помощи.  
Кадем знал, что за нее придется заплатить, но у него были деньги и, если их не хватит, решимость добыть столько, сколько потребуется.  
Он пришел в Рат поздним вечером; город светился огнями, люди, завершившие дневные дела, уже отдыхали, и город теперь был делом других людей, для которых их собственный день только что начался. Кадем бывал в Рате и раньше, и теперь, придерживая тяжелую сумку, сосредоточенно пробирался по улицам между столиков и навесов, отмахиваясь от ручных светляков, вечернего шума и звуков музыки.   
Он зашел в дешевый трактир с названием на кенрийском, который, не смотря на старания хозяина, все называли "Плошкой" за скругленные углы и низкий пол, и попросил себе скромную комнату и еще более скромный ужин.  
Ему дали и то, и другое, и некоторое время спустя юноша уже запихивал в рот ломти жаренного с тыквой хлеба, вспоминая, что ест впервые за два дня.  
Магам наверняка потребуется что-нибудь из вещей Нанит, чтобы найти ее, думал он, стараясь унять то странное, пустое чувство, которое он ощутил, говоря со старой Кив - будто Нанит так далеко, что ее уже не найдешь. У него с собой ничего не было, но не потому, что он не позаботился об этом. Просто у несчастной девушки, которую все считали сумасшедшей, было мало своих вещей, тех, с которыми она пять лет назад пришла в город: только тонкие браслеты для предплечий да ониксовый, с золотыми узорами, пятиногий жук на веревочке, которого она всегда носила на шее. Она не говорила, важен ли для нее этот жук или эти браслеты, но старалась никогда не снимать их и пропала тоже вместе с ними.  
Говорила Нанит вообще нечасто - сперва не знала местного языка, а после, должно быть, стеснялась. Даже у Кадема редко получалось ее разговорить, хотя его она явно выделяла среди других.  
Кадем развернул бумажный сверточек, в котором ему принесли соль, высыпал ее в тарелку и стал рисовать ониксового жука. Вряд ли рисунка хватит, думал Кадем, но он ничего не знал о магии и потому не мог говорить наверняка. Попытаться, по крайней мере, стоило, хотя рисовал он не очень хорошо и до того, как исчезла Нанит, подумывал даже выбрать другое дело, пусть и чувствовал с бумагой и красками странное сродство.  
Он старался, но жук все равно получился плох, да и золоту узоров пришлось остаться белым; в комнате надо вытащить краски и нарисовать как следует, подумал Кадем, ковыряя дерево длинной столешницы угольным карандашом.  
Он отложил жука, неловко подвинул к себе кружку с остатками пива и заглянул в нее - первый голод был утолен, и теперь есть и пить расхотелось.  
В кружке вертелись белые пузырьки.  
Сосед слева, человек в длинном коричневом плаще, попросил посмотреть жука и стал восхищаться им; Кадему быстро надоел назойливый звук его голоса. Попрощавшись с незнакомцем так вежливо, как только мог, и оставив ему жука, Кадем сбежал наверх.   
В который раз пожалев, что никогда не сможет рисовать людей, он стал вспоминать украшения Нанит и неуверенно переносить их на бумагу; и когда, в конце концов, решил, что получилось похоже, до рассвета осталась всего пара часов.   
Кадем проспал их без всякого удовольствия и проснулся, полный воодушевления, растворившегося к вечеру - ни один маг из тех, кого он посетил, не смог ему помочь. Некоторые отказывали сразу, другие рассыпали сухие травы, смешанные с толченым топазом и серым прахом, над его рисунками, и качали головами. Они не видели ее ни живой, ни мертвой. Тогда он несмело выспрашивал у них о караване с людьми в песчаных одеждах, но маги Рата никогда не слышали ни о таком караване, ни о таких людях. "Ты уверен, что это был не сон?" - спросил его тощий, кривой колдун, к которому он пришел перед закатом, и Кадем уже не знал, что ответить. "А кто сведущ во снах?" - спросил он наконец, помолчав. "Тут таких нет, - ответил ему маг, пожав плечами, - но, коли хочешь, ступай в Ултар, Киран, Селефаис или Аккаде Актобе, и поищи там среди сновидцев. Может, кто-то из них сумеет тебе помочь".  
Кадем возвратился в "Плошку" без сил и с пустым кошельком - помочь ему сегодня почти не смогли, но деньги все брали исправно, - раздумывая о том, куда бы направиться в первую очередь, потому что ни в одном из городов, названных колдуном, он не бывал ни разу, да и слышал только об Ултаре, но эти слухи походили больше на сказки.  
Он спросил у хозяина, не знает ли он, часом, как добраться до Ултара.  
\- Слыхал я про него, - сказал хозяин с сомнением. - Он стоит на реке Скай, и это далеко отсюда. Говорят, кошкам в нем райское житье, а вот людям там делать нечего.  
\- Я и не хочу в нем жить, - ответил Кадем. - Мне бы просто до туда добраться.  
\- Я иду из Ултара, - сказал кто-то рядом, и Кадем вздрогнул, узнав голос вчерашнего незнакомца. - Это и впрямь неблизко, дней десять, если ехать верхом.  
\- Не больно-то ты похож на кота, - хозяин поставил незнакомцу полную кружку и ушел, бранясь на нерасторопную дочку.  
Кадему стало почему-то неудобно от чужой, не ему сказанной грубости, но он не знал, что сделать, ограничившись тем, что посмотрел на незнакомца с неловкой улыбкой.  
\- Чего нет, того нет, - пожал плечами тот и отпил из кружки. - Я давно уже на этот счет не расстраиваюсь.   
\- Ты правда идешь из Ултара?  
Незнакомец кивнул.   
\- Люди там далеко не бедствуют, хотя Ултар, пожалуй, и впрямь скорее кошачий город. Прелестное место, в котором можно прожить хоть всю жизнь, просто не стоит обижать кошек. А что ты там ищещь? Если у тебя дело к кошачьему народу...  
\- Нет, - секунду Кадем размышлял, стоит ли поверять свою беду этому незнакомцу, скорее всего, лгуну, говорящему об Ултаре так, будто он побывал там, но все же решился. - Мне сказали, что в этом городе можно найти сновидца. Мне нужно разобраться во снах.  
\- Это к толкователям, а не к сновидцам, - ответил незнакомец, внимательно глядя на него.  
\- Нет. Мне не нужны смыслы и знаки. Я просто не знаю, сном ли было то, что я видел, и если да... то я хочу знать, как сон забрал человека, которого я ищу, и как вернуть его обратно.  
\- А зачем ты ищешь этого человека? Ради мести?  
\- Нет! Я... я люблю ее. Эту девушку. Она исчезла, совсем, будто не было, и никто не знает, где она, и никто не помнит, что в то утро сквозь наш город прошел караван, с которым она могла уйти. Знай я, что она ушла из города по своей воле, я никогда не стал бы ее преследовать, знай я, что она умерла, мое горе было бы безгранично, но...  
\- Но вещи шли бы своим чередом, - сказал незнакомец тихо. - А сейчас они идут не так.  
Они оба молчали так долго, что музыканты снаружи, на той стороне улицы, успели закончить две песни и заиграть третью.  
Потом незнакомец сказал:  
\- Тебе не нужно идти в Ултар, если ты ищешь сновидца. Я сам из них, и, быть может, не самый худший.  
Кадем не поверил своей удаче; он повернулся, разглядывая незнакомца в упор - на шее у того висели три крохотных флакончика цветного стекла и мешочек размером с палец ребенка, от плеча тянулась цепочка, завитая так причудливо, что ясно было - выкована она не в этих землях, коричневый плащ путешественника был пыльным, но не рваным, как у бродяги.   
Взгляд незнакомца показался Кадему серьезным и честным.  
Возможно, он говорил правду, возможно, и врал.  
\- Я Кадем из Ки'р Аната, сын художника Тодны, - сказал Кадем после паузы.  
\- Меня зовут Рэндольф Картер, - наклонил голову тот, кто назвался сновидцем, - и я родом из Бостона, что в Новой Англии.  
\- Сколько ты возьмешь за то, чтобы помочь мне найти ее? - сказал Кадем, прикидывая, чем бы ему расплатиться. Кроме того, он слышал, что сновидцы и те из магов, что стары и используют странное, забытое колдовство, не всегда берут плату деньгами.  
Картер молчал, и Кадем быстро прибавил:  
\- Я заплачу столько, сколько ты захочешь, и тем, чем ты захочешь.  
\- Не бросайся такими словами, сын художника, - ответил Картер. - Уговоримся так - если за все это время я узнаю о снах что-то, чего не знал раньше, мы будем в рассчете.  
Картер протянул руку ладонью вверх, и они сцепили кончики пальцев, как полагалось всем, кто хочет заключить сделку.

* * *  
\- Тогда опиши свою Нанит и караван, который ты видел, - попросил сновидец Рэндольф Картер; трактир начинал пустеть, время шагнуло за полночь.   
Картер был удивлен тем, что сын художника отказывается рисовать и девушку, и караван; это было бы проще, утверждал сновидец, и Кадем не мог с ним не согласиться, но только удрученно разводил руками - рисовать людей он не умел.  
Кадем долго подбирал слова, чтобы описать Нанит как можно лучше, но остался при мнении, что сновидец не совсем уяснил себе ее облик. С караваном было проще - Кадем описывал странников, стараясь не упустить ни одной мелочи; он говорил о высоких людях, завернутых в ткань, похожую на струящийся песок, с широкими, ломаными полосами на рукавах и подолах, красными, как тени, пожираемые пустыней на закате, и о том, что их лиц и глаз не было видно за бинтами, охватывающими головы, и о деревянных кольцах на сбруе их верблюдов, и о пустых, безъязыких колокольцах из дерева, щелкающих глухо и странно, когда караван тек через город на рассвете, огибая углы и пороги, как ручей из песка.  
\- Они шли в сторону Рата?  
\- Да. Сам я смотрел на них из окна и хорошо запомнил... а ведь в это время весь город как раз просыпается. Не может ведь случиться так, что я был единственным из всего Ки'р Аната, кто заметил на улицах караван? Они почти не шумели, но как такое можно было пропустить? Не знаю, дошли ли они до Рата, но здесь их тоже не видели.   
Картер задумчиво постучал пальцем по ручке своей кружки и сказал, что это и впрямь похоже на сон, но в караване могли идти и маги; и что одежды, которые описал Кадем, ему незнакомы, но он знает о народах пустынь, что любят тишину больше звуков, и свой скот и себя украшают тем, что не может звенеть. Но это обычно кости. Деревянные вещи в песках водятся редко, им требуется забота, и это должен был быть богатый караван, если он был увешан деревом, или прийти он должен был из тех мест, где древесина и песок в ладах между собой, или эти люди с верблюдами, одетые в песчаные одежды, шли из пустынь, где никогда не водилось настоящего песка.   
Все это было очень интересно, и Картер не пожалел о том, что согласился искать эту девушку. Он не очень верил, что караван, с которым пропала Нанит, шел через страны, а не через миры. Кроме того, он был убежден, что пятиногого жука, которого Кадем нарисовал на кулечке от соли этим утром, он уже где-то видел.  
Рисовал юноша, по мнению Картера, превосходно, и ему были странны его уверения насчет невозможности рисовать людей - как считал сам Картер, это не должно быть сложнее, чем все остальное; впрочем, размышлял он, каждый имеет свои табу, а уж количество их в крохотных городках на окраинах Снов превосходит всякое разумение.  
Когда сын художника развернул перед сновидцем цветные рисунки украшений, пыльные от горстей трав и каменной крошки, Картеру показалось, что они осязаемы.   
И он сразу вспомнил, где видел этого жука, но не сразу поверил собственной памяти.  
\- Бог мой, - пробормотал он, водя пальцем по нарисованной спинке - обманутые глаза ожидали прохладу оникса и резные канавки, залитые краской, а кожа ощущала только шероховатость бумаги.  
Этого жука Рэндольф Картер, американец, временно живущий в Париже, видел на выставке в собрании Гиме. Она была посвящена обнаружению новой гробницы на севере Аравии, хотя среди экспонатов присутствовали не только "свежие" находки, но и все, относившееся к этим периоду и местности.  
Но это - нет, это невозможно, оторопело думал Картер, рассматривая неровный скол на месте одной из лап и почти светящиеся золотом узоры, мелкие царапинки, оставленные веками.   
\- Я видел эту подвеску в своей Яви, - сказал он медленно. - Это совершенно немыслимо, но так оно и есть.  
Он объяснил Кадему то, что знал любой сновидец - нельзя переносить вещи из Сна в свою Явь, они утекают из рук, когда ты проходишь сквозь дверь. Нельзя проснуться с тем, с чем уходишь из Сна, и нельзя взять с собой что-то, засыпая.   
\- Другое дело - если ходить из Снов во Сны, но и тут требуется искусство высшей пробы... или твоя Нанит - сновидец исключительного, небывалого мастерства, или... ты говорил, что она и раньше пропадала на день-другой?  
\- Да, порой раз в месяц, порой - в две-три недели... но ведь это совсем ненадолго... и она всегда возвращалась.  
\- И ты ни разу не пробовал спросить ее? Или проследить за ней тайком?  
Кадем посмотрел на него с таким ужасом, что Картер только рукой махнул.  
\- Беда сновидцев в том, - сказал он, - что иногда они должны просыпаться. С одной стороны, это скорее достоинство - я слышал не раз, как это помогало избегать ужасной смерти во Снах, да и сам как-то проделал нечто подобное; но с другой - мы выпадаем из здешней жизни и возвращаемся не скоро. Надолго я вхожу во Сны через Врата глубокого сна, это небыстрый, обстоятельный процесс. На день-другой я могу появиться тут, если правильно совмещу струны, засыпая, хотя это очень трудно и удается мне не всякий раз. Твоя Нанит уходила максимум на два-три дня, причем между долгими промежутками времени. Я не слышал ни о ком, кто мог бы просыпаться на час или два и засыпать вновь так надолго.  
Картер знал, что во снах встречаются предметы из других миров - но они едва ли были принесены сюда, просто сновидцы рассказывали о них, и если эти слухи нравились кому-то, вещь рано или поздно создавалась по их рассказам. Само собой, тексты книг, как любые знания, кочуют сквозь миры беспрепятственно, если находятся те, кто готов искать их и рассказывать о них, а такие находились всегда и будут находиться впредь, до самого конца времен. Но одно дело - знания, которые можно пронести внутри своего рассудка, если он, конечно, выдержит их, и совсем другое - вещественное, плотное творение.   
Мог ли кто-то прийти из другого мира в мою Явь, думал Картер, оставив в ней эту подвеску? Мог кто-то из моей Яви, века назад или совсем недавно настолько впечатлиться похожим на скарабея жуком с отбитой лапкой, что сделал во Снах точно такого же?  
\- Или, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на озадаченного Кадема, - или этот жук был создан в моей Яви, потому что какой-то сновидец увидел его во Снах. Как бы то ни было, такого я раньше не встречал. Мне нужно еще раз взглянуть на него наяву.  
Картер пристально осмотрел рисунок, запоминая все мелочи; если самые дикие его мысли верны и эта девушка могла носить вещи не из Снов во Сны, но из Сна в собственную Явь, он должен найти ее и поговорить с ней во что бы то ни стало. Дух захватывало от того, чему он сможет научиться и как применять свои новые знания.  
Если же фигурка была не предметом, глупой болванкой, таскаемой через грань, но ключом...  
Сновидец мысленно одернул себя - мечты оставались мечтами, и вероятность их была низка. Слишком много вариантов, которые нужно проверить.  
\- Начнем с простого, - сказал он вслух. - Я наведаюсь в свою Явь, чтобы побольше разузнать о жуке и его владельцах. Вполне возможно, твоя Нанит проснулась и занялась какими-то важными делами, связанными как раз с ним и отвлекшими ее больше, чем на обычное время. Я буду отсутствовать около двенадцати дней, - в любом случае, скоро мне придется проснуться, так что попытаюсь совместить необходимость и необходимость.  
А ты не теряй времени и завтра же с утра отправляйся в Саатм, городок на побережье, он в трех днях пути отсюда... подожди, сейчас набросаю тебе примерный путь... уж извини, рисую похуже тебя, но, надеюсь, разобрать можно... пойдешь по этой же дороге, к побережью. Если караван шел не через миры, а через Страну снов, то, девять к десяти, он проследовал этой дорогой. Вторая отсюда ведет в Ултар, и не волнуйся - я узнаю, прошел ли кто-то по ней, своими путями.  
Кадем слушал речи сновидца в ночном городе, думая о том, что все это уже похоже на сон, но зная, что отступать он не будет. Спрашивай по дороге обо всем, о чем спрашивал здесь, говорил ему Картер словно издалека, но не показывай рисунков, а когда придешь в Саатм, - ты его не пропустишь; как завидишь у побережья дома с великим множеством труб и флюгерами в виде рыб, знай, что пришел в Саатм, - сразу ступай к лавке пряностей на главной площади, спроси хозяина, Садбера Кедека, расскажи ему все и прибавь, что тебя прислал Рэндольф Картер, который заснет через несколько дней.  
\- Садбера Кедека?  
\- Мой старый знакомый. Он даст тебе пожить у себя, а после мы поговорим все вместе. У Кедека тебе будет, чем заняться, если ты, конечно, захочешь. И не верь всему, что говорят о нем, люди любят болтать попусту.  
Кадем слушал речи сновидца и смотрел на этого человека, живущего не в одном мире и знающего о многих мирах, пусть это и считается почти невозможным. Стало быть, и я могу найти Нанит, сказал он себе, и на душе ему сделалось легче.  
Картер попрощался, внимательно поглядев на юношу напоследок, словно проверяя, усвоил ли тот его слова. Музыканты уже перестали играть, улицы пустели, а светляки укладывались спать в подвешенные к перилам корзинки.  
Картер закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к пению струн, дотронулся до той, что держала его во Снах, и отпустил ее.

* * *  
Он полежал с закрытыми глазами, приходя в себя - видения истончались в голове, сменяясь реальностью.   
От долгого сна ломило виски и затылок. Картер сел, с неудовольствием обнаружив, что, к тому же, как-то умудрился отлежать ногу. Голова слегка кружилась; проснувшийся сновидец потер глаза, пытаясь сделать зрение четче.   
Но, к сожалению, быстрее стали отчетливыми звуки.  
\- Который час, - спросил Картер.  
Мучительная модная песенка, насвистываемая все это время на парижском чердаке, прервалась.  
\- Несусветная рань, на самом деле - полудня еще нет.   
\- Спасибо, - Картер встал. Все расчеты совпадали, и это радовало.  
Вес пришлось перенести на одну ногу - вторую будто иглозубры жевали.  
\- У нас еда осталась?  
\- Сыр точно был. Только сверху немного срежь, а то он с тобой поздоровается. И кофейник я недавно ставил, - должен быть теплым.  
Картер заковылял к шкафчику, где они хранили еду, морщась на каждом шаге - и от того, что ногу приходилось приволакивать, и от того, что голова до сих пор кружилась, и от чудовищных звуков, которые извлекал из себя Рене, его приятель и сосед, с которым они снимали это жилье.  
Картер встретил его случайно в первый день своего пребывания в Париже, зайдя в букинистическую лавку. Тогда Рене подрался с хозяином, высмеивающим фантазию художников и утверждающим, что гравюры с демонами, бестиями и другими выдумками никто у него не берет даже бесплатно. Картеру удалось разнять их, спасти от уничтожения лавку и выяснить, что Рене в отрочестве дружил с человеком, брат которого был знаком с Ричардом Пикманом.   
Согласно представлениям Рене, это было примерно как прямое родство, только ближе, и после формального знакомства Картер обрел крышу над головой и постоянного слушателя.   
Они быстро сдружились, не смотря на то, что новый знакомец обладал многими качествами, которые Картер обычно находил смешными или глупыми. Кровь от крови парижской богемы, Рене вел самую беспутную жизнь, какими-то немыслимыми путями выкраивая время для мирового искусства, - к большой печали последнего, как считал Картер, ибо этот молодой, но уже известный среди своих скульптор творил исключительно на острие новейших течений.   
В свою очередь Картер поражался тому, что Рене терпит его консерватизм, пыльные научные изыскания, нелюбовь к алкоголю, шумным компаниям и другие странности, в числе которых было и сновидение - хотя для того, чтобы раскрыть их, он не мог бы найти ни лучшего человека, ни лучшей среды. Рене - возможно, он и не верил Картеру, хотя по нему этого было не понять, но сразу и безоговорочно принял сведения о том, что новый сосед путешествует в других мирах, когда засыпает, испытывая десятки приключений, с удовольствием расспрашивал о них и строго следовал всем правилам, какие поставил Картер на время своего сна; впрочем, ночью он бывал на своем чердаке не слишком часто, твердо убежденный, что проведенная дома в одиночестве ночь - пустая трата времени.   
Как бы то ни было, этот человек был хорошим соседом и хорошим другом.  
Прямо сейчас он творил.  
\- Я назову ее "Путешествие", - сказал Рене, заметив взгляд Картера. - И не судите второпях, месье Старомодность, я только начал... дайте срок, и вас от нее вообще удар хватит. А как там дела в сонной стране?  
\- Случилось кое-что интересное, - Картер осторожно поставил сыр на столешницу, стараясь поменьше до него дотрагиваться, и потянулся было к поясу, не сразу вспомнив, что не носит с собой наяву узорчатого кинжала из желтой стали.  
Большой "кухонный" нож оказался измазан в глине - вдохновение посетило соседа спонтанно; Картер покачал головой, но взял указанную ему заостренную лопатку для гипса и начал мучить сыр.  
\- Меня попросили помочь найти пропавшую девушку.  
\- Симпатичную?  
\- Боже мой, Рене, откуда мне знать? Судя по описанию, немного похожа на египтянку. Я слышал о ней только с чужих слов. Собственно, я случайно разговорился с незнакомым юношей, который и попросил меня помочь, и...  
\- Симпатичным?  
\- Боже мой, Рене.   
Картер спихнул плесневелые обрезки сыра в ведерко, крупно нарубил остаток и положил его на толстые ломти подсохшего хлеба. Когда они в последний раз покупали еду, Картер помнил плохо - с неделю назад, должно быть, хотя сыр был куда старше.  
Все это напомнило ему о двух неприятных вещах: о том, что нужно будет занести перевод в редакцию (хорошо, что она недалеко от собрания, куда в любом случае следует зайти), и том, что пора попытаться все-таки получить свои деньги за статью в "Египетских чтениях" (здесь хуже - придется добираться через полгорода).   
Картеру не хотелось оглядываться на собственное прошлое, и Новой Англии, которую он продолжал нежно любить, лучше было оставаться за океаном. Но глупая и низменная проблема денег вставала болезненно остро всякий раз, когда он возвращался в Явь.  
По крайней мере, мне повезло с соседом, подумал Картер, наливая две чашки кофе и откладывая на крышку от кастрюли (тарелки были в плачевном состоянии) долю Рене в общем остатке еды; молодой скульптор вряд ли завтракал, или, вернее, ужинал, ведь если он бодрствовал в такой час, то, уж верно, не ложился.  
\- Этот человек, попросивший помочь, тоже занимается искусством, и видел бы ты, как он рисует, - сказал Картер, размешивая сахар.  
\- А как у них там с художественными течениями? Похоже на то, что у нас? И к какому он относится?   
\- Не знаю. Но, по мне, больше всего его рисунки походят на фотографии, - если бы изображение на них можно было пощупать, услышать и понюхать. Поразительная иллюзия, полное ощущение реальности на плоском листе. Еще у него какой-то запрет на рисование людей, и это сильно, по правде сказать, мешает в поисках.  
Рене разразился длинной тирадой, отражавшей его крайне современные воззрения, а Картер привычно фыркал в нужных местах, наслаждаясь, в общем-то, тем, как проходит его позднее утро, и решительно не желая начинать полный забот день.  
\- А то, может, поспрашиваешь у своих насчет той девчонки? - спросил Рене, любовно прилаживая куда-то сбоку "Путешествия" старую дверную ручку. - Таких же странников.  
\- У нас нет клуба по интересам, - кисло ответил Картер, вставая: хотел он того или нет, выйти из дома было необходимо. - Я знаю только двоих сновидцев из своей Яви, и один из них уже умер, так что наяву мне с ним не встретиться, а ко второму я не хочу приходить. Однажды я был у него во Снах, и мне этого хватило. Он зовет себя Хозяином Вастариена. В город Вастариен я заглядывать отныне не намерен, и ты бы понял, отчего, побывав там, а наяву его Хозяин лежит в сумасшедшем доме.  
\- Матерь Божья. Почему?  
\- Убийство. Довольно... жестоко обставленное; неприятная история, насколько я узнал. Твой соотечественник был сновидцем, но он не совсем знал ни о Снах, ни о том, на что сам был способен. Одна птица, прознав это, подсказала ему, как возвести во Снах город, но лишь затем, чтобы потом забрать этот город себе. Наяву он убил эту птицу, а во сне - съел ее. В целом, не могу не отметить определенной силы духа этого джентльмена - город в конце концов остался при нем.   
\- Ого. Да ты знаешь толк в хорошей компании!  
\- Еще бы, - Картер снял с дверцы шкафа свое осеннее пальто, цветом и кроем немного напоминавшее привычный ему плащ странника. Но, конечно, даже ходя по улицам такого города, как Париж, он никогда не позволил бы себе вырядиться так, будто он путешествует по Снам. - А то меня бы тут не было.  
В редакции его ждала неожиданная удача; Картер получил не только деньги за этот заказ, но и аванс за следующий вместе с рукописью; однако на том, похоже, везение кончилось. Зайдя в Музей Гиме, Картер не нашел запомнившейся выставки, а служитель сообщил, что ее уже полгода как сняли. Куда делись все экспонаты? В запасники, гласил лаконичный ответ, а какие были из частных коллекций, те в них и вернулись. Картер употребил все свое красноречие, но чтобы выяснить судьбу ониксового жука с отбитой лапкой, ему пришлось изрядно постараться, заведя разговор не только со служителем, но и с местными завсегдатаями; однако правды он добился в другом месте, совсем уже было пав духом - в Египетском обществе, задолжавшем ему за статью. Встреченный в коридоре коллега прекрасно знал, что жук, вызвавший в свое время споры, - как могла попасть в эту часть Аравии слишком похожая на египетскую, пусть и отходящая от канонов, вещица, - принадлежит господину Ламелю, богатому затворнику и знакомцу наследников Гиме, разрешившему было выставить свои сокровища, но решительно отвергнувшему все попытки изъять их, чтобы подробнее изучить.  
То, что денег за статью он и на этот раз не получил, совсем не огорчило Картера; окрыленный, он выяснил адрес Ламеля и направился прямиком к его дому, не зная толком, что собирается делать. Этот человек разрешил выставить часть свой коллекции, но не подпустил к экспонату ученых, когда дело дошло до науки; в обычном случае Картер согласился бы с версией своего коллеги - что жук подделка, и что хозяин хочет это скрыть, - но теперь перспективы вырисовывались иные.   
Картер, уже порядочно уставший от беготни, дошел до улицы де ла Кон, свернул налево и задними дворами двинулся к извилистой улочке святого Себастьяна, на которой, в самой глубине квартала, и стоял дом Ламеля. Слышавшие о нем удивлялись тому, что явно небедный человек выбрал для житья столь маленький дом в столь ветхом и неблагополучном квартале, но заканчивали размышления на том, что у богатых, по видимости, свои причуды.  
По дороге Картер купил у уличного торговца пару пирожков, почти на ходу закусил сам и угостил остатком мясной начинки случайно встреченного рыжего кота. Явь - не Сны, в который раз подумал Картер с раздражением, не то он уже точно бы знал, каков изнутри тот дом и как к нему лучше всего подобраться.   
Но здесь кошки могли только мурчать и мяукать, и, почесав напоследок шею своего сотрапезника, Картер поплелся вглубь квартала, где вскоре ему совсем перестали встречаться даже редкие прохожие, хотя теплый осенний день был в разгаре. Обыватели неосознанно недолюбливали заброшенный вид старых домов, торчащих почти впритык друг к другу среди заросших, неухоженных кустов и чахлых деревьев. Те же, чьим занятием было странствие, пусть и только по старым городским улочкам, утверждали, что неопрятные, заколоченные домишки обходят львиную долю квартала кольцом, перекрывая доступ внутрь, а в них самих никто не живет, и никого никогда не видели в их окнах - исключая порою, темными ночами, странный прерывистый свет, похожий на свечной, мелькающий то в одном доме, то в другом. Ни один бродяга не стал бы ночевать на крыльце дома из "прокаженного кольца", и никто не подошел бы за милостыней к дому богатого коллекционера, стоящим в глубине небольшого запущенного сада, стиснутого ветхими темными домами с обеих сторон.  
Стоя на другой стороне улицы, Картер разглядывал этот дом, - двухэтажный, с невысокой башенкой на северо-западном углу и стеклянной крышей, будто оранжерейной, закрывающей часть последнего этажа, - казалось, его никто не охранял, но коллекционер древностей, связанный со Снами, мог обзавестись охраной куда более неприятного рода, чем цепные псы или бдительные слуги, а сам Картер наяву был гораздо беспомощнее, чем во сне. Что-то подсказывало ему, что просто позвонить в дверь с вопросом о жуке будет лишним.  
В почти глухой тишине послышались шаги, звонко цокавшие о мощеную дорогу; Картер быстро спрятался за угол тупичка левее дома, так, чтобы ему хорошо было видно ворота. К ним вскоре приблизились трое - двое мужчин и молодая невысокая девушка, одетые как обычные парижане. Они не разговаривали, однако, казалось, находили общество друг друга само собой разумеющимся.  
Картер постарался рассмотреть девушку как следует, но она то не поворачивалась в его сторону, то вид закрывали ее спутники; у Нанит были короткие темные волосы, как рассказывал Кадем, а волосы этой незнакомки были убраны под шляпку, так что пришлось довольствоваться общим впечатлением - невысокая, ростом Картеру примерно по плечо, красиво сложенная и легко, непринужденно двигающаяся.  
Эти признаки совпадали, но мало ли девушек, соответствующих им, и мало ли тех, кто описывает своих возлюбленных именно такими вне зависимости от того, как они выглядят на самом деле?  
Как бы то ни было, один из мужчин открыл и снова закрыл ворота, и все трое исчезли сперва в саду, затем - в доме. Картер готов был поклясться, что их ждали - дверь приоткрылась, а на одном из окон, выходящих в сад, дернулась тяжелая портьера.   
За садом могли наблюдать все время, посетила Картера нехорошая мысль, как и за улицей. Успели ли они его заметить?  
Он стоял неподвижно до тех пор, пока не перестал чувствовать пальцев ног, вглядываясь в дом, а потом выскользнул из тупичка и быстро пошел по улице, свернув направо, когда она кончилась. Словно праздный зевака, не имеющий ровно никакого дела, он обошел по периметру все "прокаженное кольцо", - местами его настораживали отдельные элементы на фронтонах старых домов, порой он боялся и вовсе поворачивать голову, ускоряя шаг, - но, тем не менее, все время отмечал мелкие уязвимости, которые могли бы послужить дверью в это заколдованное царство. В конце концов, на повороте из безымянного переулка на такую крохотную площадь, что всю ее можно было бы накрыть большим одеялом, Картер заметил, как один из домов с той, "безопасной" стороны, постепенно подтачиваемый временем, близко склонил карниз своей крыши, почти касаясь другой крыши, через улицу. Он на глаз прикинул расстояние - при некоторой ловкости, если хорошо разбежаться, можно даже перепрыгнуть, хотя лучше будет, конечно, положить крепкую лестницу.   
Он сделал еще один круг, на сей раз высматривая, как выбраться на крышу явно жилого дома, населенного пусть небогатыми, но обычными горожанами; ему пришлось отойти почти на триста шагов, прежде чем он нашел укромную арку, венчающую переулок, некогда, вероятно, бывший частью внутреннего дворика, а теперь служивший для ближайших жителей чем-то средним между кладовкой и мусорной свалкой. Не торопясь, он прошагал по выдвинутым ящикам старинного комода, осторожно балансируя, прошел по перекинутой доске и, примерившись к каменному выступу на второй стороне, прыгнул, рассчитывая оттолкнуться от него и схватиться за край стены.   
К его испугу и раздражению, попытка схватиться за стену окончилась только ободранными пальцами - проскользив вниз без иного вреда для здоровья, Картер бессильно посмотрел на собственное тело, далеко не такое ловкое и быстрое, как в привычных Снах.  
Он попал на крышу с третьей попытки - мышцы болели, но дело того стоило, - и, стараясь не скользить на старой черепице и часто хватаясь за кирпичные трубы, прошел весь путь обратно. Стоя на крыше дома, отделенного от "прокаженного кольца" одним хорошим прыжком, Картер попытался заглянуть дальше, за угрюмые коньки крыш, но ничего не мог разобрать за крутыми скатами и остро торчащими трубами, не все из которых, судя по их размерам и форме, могли служить печными или вентиляционными. Впрочем, главное он увидел - там дома располагались вплотную, как и по эту сторону, и с одного на другой можно было перейти беспрепятственно.   
Картер прислушался - ему показалось, что он слышит очень слабый, едва заметный звук барабанов, играющих древний, протяжный ритм, непохожий на современные отрывистые звуки военных оркестров.   
Присмотрев хорошее местечко, где можно было бы закрепить один из концов лестницы, Картер пошел обратно, вспоминая по дороге забытое было чувство надежды не сломать себе шею.  
Кто были те двое, что вошли в дом с девушкой? Среди них явно не было самого Ламеля - Картер из беседы с коллегой знал, что ему не меньше семидесяти, и ходит он, опираясь на толстую трость. Ламель не был женат, и о том, есть ли у него внебрачные дети, слухи молчали. Двое молодых людей и девушка, которых видел Картер, могли быть какими-нибудь племянниками или другими родственниками. Или друзьями. Коллекционерами, например, ведь в таких делах важны деньги, а не возраст... или сновидцами.   
Вернувшись домой, Картер вычертил "прокаженное кольцо" на карте города, и увиденное ему совсем не понравилось: получившаяся фигура представляла собой неправильный пятигранник, слишком знакомую фигуру для всех, кто когда-нибудь занимался скрытыми знаниями. Мог ли коллекционер древностей быть настолько богат, что просто-напросто выкупил половину квартала, превратив и дома, и внутреннюю часть в площадку для... опытов? ритуалов? Врат?  
Скудный остаток дня Картер посвятил переводу и книге об амулетах, распространенных в Древнем Египте, но если первое и было полезно - в денежном плане, то второе ничем ему не помогло: если жук Нанит, как и тот, который принадлежал Ламелю, и был похож на скарабея, что клали на грудь умершим, то лишь слегка, словно сделавший их видел египетский образец, а попытка сделать копию получилась неудачной.  
Рене давно покинул чердак; незаконченное "Путешествие" отбрасывало на стену тень столь чудовищную, что Картер поспешил быстрее выключить светильник.

***  
У лавки пряностей Картер не без удивления заметил какую-то суету. Приблизившись, он убедился в этом - двое молодых людей, с трудом удерживаясь на шатких лестницах, снимали вывеску, а третий, стоя внизу, держал тонкие раскрашенные доски, готовясь подать их наверх.  
Четвертый - человек в шитом серебром сюртуке, - стоял поодаль, отдавая указания.  
\- Я уж было испугался, - сказал Картер, подойдя к нему, - в последнее время вокруг сплошное запустение.  
Человек в сюртуке обернулся на голос и через мгновение уже заключил Картера в объятия.  
\- Куда я денусь! Здесь все-таки Саатм, а не какой-нибудь Аккаде Актобе.  
На вид этому мужчине с насмешливым выражением лица нельзя было дать больше сорока лет, но в аккуратной бородке и волосах, забранных в короткий хвост, Картер с грустью приметил седину. Время во Снах из всех людей щадило только сновидцев и некоторых магов.  
Садбер Кедек никогда не был первым, но насчет второго не были до конца уверены ни жители славного Саатма, прибрежного города, ни многочисленные купцы, агенты и вербовщики, с которыми он вел свои дела. Быть может, правду знал Рэндольф Картер, но никогда об этом не рассказывал.  
\- Твой юный приятель мне новую вывеску нарисовал. Ему ударило в голову платить за жилье, я отнекивался, а он поразмыслил и, похоже, нашел мое слабое место. Посмотри, каково, а?   
Саатм - прибрежный город, и в каменных плитах его улиц и флюгерах его крыш плыли бесчисленные рыбы всех видов и форм, в резных камнях фонтанов извивались морские угри, дорожные столбы облепили игольчатые звезды, отлитые из бронзы, а в изгибах карнизов таились осьминоги. Не важно, чем торговала лавка - морские узоры так ли, иначе ли оставили бы на ней свой след, и лавка пряностей не была исключением.   
Приезжие, не слышавшие раньше о Саатме, удивлялись такой любви к шумящему рядом морю, и только Картер, рожденный в Новой Англии близ другого, угрюмого прибрежного городка, да обманчиво радушные купцы из северных пределов могли подозревать в этом не совсем любовь. И правда была на их стороне, ибо тот, кто приезжал в Саатм, узнавал, что у обширных причалов среди множества кораблей не стоит ни одного, принадлежащего самому городу, рыбу они не ловят и не едят, а пройти над соленой водой не придет в голову ни одному горожанину. И если бы приезжий спросил, - а они часто спрашивали, - отчего так пошло в Саатме, ему бы никто не ответил. Ходили слухи, что город заключил когда-то с морем договор, но что то был за договор, и что получили обе стороны, и кто остался в выигрыше, было неизвестно; да и не стоит никогда чересчур доверять слухам.  
Картер, прищурившись, смотрел на новую вывеску лавки человека, о котором тоже ходило много слухов.  
\- Это зерна кардамона с морской солью там, в перламутровых раковинах, за горшком с толченым табером?  
\- Верно.  
\- Знаешь, как я понял? По запаху.  
Садбер Кедек расхохотался.   
\- Ну, паренек хорошо рисует, но это ты перебрал, старый друг. Вон у меня банки с кардамоном на витрине, а дверь нараспашку, оттого тебе и пахнет. Пойдем, - он хлопнул Картера по плечу и кивнул в сторону, отпуская своих рабочих, - у тебя, сдается мне, время как всегда на особом счету.  
Они вошли в лавку, и на Картера обрушилась волна запахов. Садбер Кедек торговал пряностями, собранными по всему миру, и то, что он сам не мог путешествовать морем, решительно ему не мешало. Картер с любопытством оглядывал стены, обшитые дубовыми панелями, и полки теплого дерева, уходившие под потолок, тяжелые открытые мешки с зернами разных цветов и форм и медные банки с притертыми крышками - огромные, с ребенка размером, и крохотные, как флакончики у него на шее. Изящные фарфоровые урны стояли бок о бок со стеклянными, укутанными в мешковину бутылями с неправдоподобно широкими горлами, дальний угол прилавка заняли большие, круглые, будто алхимические сосуды с тонкими порошками, а прямо у своего локтя Картер вовремя заметил выводок узеньких колб, в каждой из которых лежало по одному зернышку, лепестку или кусочку коры.  
За прилавком на высоком табурете сидела девушка-приказчица, быстро и мелко строчившая что-то в огромных размеров гроссбух.  
\- Давно я у тебя не бывал... здесь все изменилось, - сказал Картер с уважением, не зная, на что смотреть в первую очередь.  
\- Следствие того, что дела наконец-то делаются, друг, не больше. Это, по правде сказать, малая часть. Основной товар на складе в доках.  
\- И все это удается сбыть в Саатме?  
\- Да ты смеешься, сновидец. Само собой, нет. Большую часть того, что я покупаю... да нет, всё можно насыпать в банку. И, в свою очередь, эти банки покупают у меня, в основном, не горожане для кухонь, а другие... люди... по большей части. Законы продаж, покупок и прочего. Ничего сложного, на самом деле, ты бы быстро разобрался.  
\- Рад, что ты преуспеваешь.  
Они прошли лавку насквозь; Садбер Кедек толкнул заднюю дверь, и Картер увидел короткий коридор, выводящий в большую комнату, загроможденную каталожными шкафами, старыми столами и застекленными пыльными шкафчиками.   
Банок, баночек, ящиков, горшков, сосудов и колб здесь было куда больше.  
\- Жаль только, что за всем приходится смотреть самому, даже, вон, за вывеской. Люди в Саатме... ну, ты сам знаешь, к тому же...  
Откуда-то из-за шкафов выглянул Кадем, радостно приветствовав вошедших, и Садбер Кедек оборвал свою речь.  
Юноша выглядел гораздо менее худым и бледным - видимо, путешествие и ясная цель пошли ему на пользу. Он и впрямь нашел, чем заняться, как убедился Картер, и новая вывеска была не главной его заботой. Кадем успел нарисовать несколько картин для горожан, уже проникнувшихся к сыну художника из Ки'р Аната симпатией, и в небольшой, переплетенной в кожу книжке составлял словарь специй, перерисовывая семена, свитки коры, бутоны и плоды.  
Когда хозяин вышел, чтобы распорядиться о чае, Картер с одобрением заметил Кадему, что, как он видит, найти знания можно всегда, и упускать любой шанс не следует; и юноша ответил вполголоса, что был рад такому занятию, ведь то, что он переносил в свою книжку, могло помочь им в поисках или даже сражениях, если до них дойдет. Картер не успел спросить, что он имеет в виду; Кедек позвал их на большую веранду, выходившую на задний двор.  
Они пили чай, заваренный из пятидесяти трав, сидя среди круглых фонариков в плывущих вокруг сумерках, и Картер слышал вдалеке тихий плеск волн, вспоминая, когда был здесь последний раз.  
Но воспоминания сейчас не могли ему помочь, и он вернулся в настоящее.   
\- Что думаешь насчет этого? - спросил он у Кедека, пересказав друзьям всю историю. Кадем заволновался, узнав о доме и девушке, и был опечален тем, что Картеру не удалось рассмотреть ее как следует. - Это место имеет дурную славу. Многие видели свет открытого огня и слышали порой нечто вроде странного пения, а я не могу забыть тот звук, похожий на шум тамтамов. Похоже на отправление какого-то культа, и, вполне вероятно, Ламель и эти люди научились пронзать Сны.  
Кедек сидел молча, раздумывая обо всем, что услышал; видно было, что он отвык от приключений, но не от задач, которые нужно решать, и, если и был поражен всем тем, что услышал, никак не дал это понять.  
\- Тогда почему мы здесь не видим следов их деяний и ничего не слышим о них? Звучит слишком сказочно, сновидец.  
\- Может, они только готовятся к чему-то.  
Кедек повернул чашку в пальцах.  
\- Из Дайлат-Лина до меня дошли вести, что в четвертый день новой луны проведут Собор Ключа.  
\- Не может быть.  
\- Я сказал только то, что сам слышал, - пожал плечами Кедек. - Говорят, к тому же, что председатель Собора - женщина. Конечно, это болтовня, сказать такое наверняка могут немногие.  
\- Ключа? Зачем нам ключ?  
\- Кадем, "Ключ" - это просто способ. Говорят, существует некий артефакт, или место, или существо, с помощью которого можно ходить сквозь Сны, не засыпая. Перемещаться целиком. Это легенда, сновидцы искали Ключ эпоха за эпохой. Некоторые считают, что он, она или оно существует в единственном экземпляре, другие - что в каждом мире есть одно его воплощение, соединяющее Явь со Сном, - как Врата Снов, только Врата неосязаемы и наяву их не достигнуть. Каменный жук с отломанной лапкой - чем не воплощение Ключа?  
\- Мудрые говорят, что Ключ сделан из серебра, - сказал Садбер Кедек, усмехнувшись. - Но, быть может, ты снова потопишь в море все, что мироздание знало о сновидении. Слышал, кстати, песенку, которую сложили детишки в Ут-Наргае? Про человека, обхитрившего Ползучий хаос?  
Картер хмуро покосился на него и сказал что-то короткое на языке, незнакомом Кадему; Садбер Кедек рассмеялся.   
Море глухо шумело вдали.  
\- Ты ведешь дела с Дайлат-Лином?  
\- Я со всем миром веду дела. Ты же сам бывал в Дайлат-Лине.  
\- Бывал. Великий город, но не лучшее место.   
\- Что тебе до Дайлат-Лина? Город как город, разве что очень большой, да привечает у себя торговлю со всех Шести царств и некоторых других мест. Чем мы хуже? Законы продаж, покупок и прочего, сам знаешь. О... о, не топорщи так шерсть, старый друг! Ты слишком много общался с кошками. Это не идет людям на пользу.  
Садбер Кедек, торговец пряностями, протянул руку и почесал Картера за ухом, как кота. Тот отстранился.  
\- Что же, Садбер, тебе лучше знать. Но помни об осторожности.  
Тот, улыбнувшись, развел руками.  
\- Как-то ведь я дожил до своих лет.  
\- Мы отправимся в Дайлат-Лин? На Собор Ключа? - Спросил Кадем. Большинство имен и названий, что звучали в речи сновидца и его друга, были для него как песня, слишком старая, чтобы быть знакомой, но с мелодией, понятной достаточно, чтобы распознать радость, печаль или опасность.  
\- Само по себе это большой риск, который может кончиться ничем... или смертью, или чем-то хуже, чем смерть. И это всего лишь один из вариантов. Тебе решать.  
\- Значит, проверим его, - сказал Кадем, ставя чашку. - Как туда добраться?  
\- Быстрее всего - морем, - произнес Садбер Кедек. - Завтра утром мои поставщики возвращаются в Дайлат-Лин. Я могу уговорить их взять вас с собой.  
Кадем не понимал, отчего сновидец, всегда экономивший время, не слишком рад этому щедрому предложению, пусть и согласился на него; но не решался спросить, пока они не стали готовиться ко сну.  
Проходя вновь сквозь склад в задней части лавки, Картер, неловко повернувшись, задел большую глиняную вазу; упав на пол, та разбилась, и под ногой у Картера хрустнули не только осколки.  
Он присел и кончиками пальцев приподнял узкую обгорелую косточку, закопанную в горстку жирного серого праха, разлетевшегося по полу, как мелкий песок.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это? - спросил он у Кадема; тот еще не слышал, чтобы сновидец говорил таким странным голосом.  
\- Нет, - стыдясь, ответил Кадем. - Я не дошел еще до этих полок. Я пока вон там.   
Он протянул свою записную книжку, и Картер грязными от праха пальцами перелистал страницы, - кардамон, тмин, табер и тескус чередовались с мандрагорой, чагрой, черным песком Мната и толченой плотью мумий. Все, что можно насыпать в банку.  
\- Да, давно я не бывал у Садбера Кедека, - тихо проговорил Картер, сгоняя прах в остатки вазы, как сор.  
Он покачал головой, но ничего не прибавил.   
На рассвете Кадем и Картер стояли на деревянном пирсе, пытаясь рассмотреть галеон из Дайлат-Лина, возвышавшийся в бухте. Безуспешно - густой туман скрывал даже доски и канаты в десяти шагах, так, что не было ясно, где кончается белая марь воздуха и начинается соляной налет, покрывающий выцветшее дерево.   
Провожал их только Садбер Кедек. Серебряные нити, которыми был вышит его сюртук, и седина в волосах казались прядями тумана.  
Кедек поставил медный фонарь, который держал в руках, на первый столбик пирса, и встал у самых досок, не заходя на них, как любой из жителей Саатма.  
\- Я-то не пропаду, - сказал он с усмешкой, увидев взгляд сновидца. - А вот вы... я знаю, ты не любитель подобных вещей, но, - поправь, если ошибаюсь, - ты собираешься вломиться на Собор Ключа, так что это лишним не будет.  
Кадем, из вежливости вставший чуть поодаль, увидел, как Кедек вынимает что-то из кармана, а Картер, помедлив, берет протянутую вещь.  
С галеона пришла лодка с двумя мрачными гребцами, - один из них, судя по росписи кожи на лице, был из северных варварских племен, - и путешественники отплыли от берега.   
Фонарь Садбера Кедека почти сразу поглотил туман, да и сам пирс, темная, аморфная масса, быстро растворился в вязком белом воздухе.

* * *  
Высоки точеные шпили Дайлат-Лина, базальтового города, и величественны его башни, но высочайшая среди них - Дайлат-Нар, сестра тверди. На четыре тысячи футов возвышается она над городом, и, глядя на ее древность, можно долго размышлять о том, что возвели прежде - башню ли, или город, и когда это случилось, и кто могли быть те зодчие.   
На верх этой башни поднимаются очень редко, и непосвященные не должны уметь высчитывать, когда открываются ее кованые серые двери, ибо этот отсчет ведется не по тем календарям, что ведомы в близких мирах. Но слухи, чума, рожденная с родом человеческим, ползут и ширятся, и многие знают, что раз в странный срок, всегда в густых сумерках, когда базальт пожирает последние отблески заката, эти двери открываются бесшумно, чтобы впустить тех, числом шестнадцать, кто пришел на Собор Ключа.  
\- Это люди?  
\- Лучше приготовиться к худшему, - заметил Картер, морщась: ничего, кроме пива и напитков более крепких, в прибрежных тавернах не подавали. - Кроме того, в сказаниях о Кипи Киннан упомянуто, что в куполе башни есть донное стекло, и это, боюсь, все, что искушенному миру известно о Дайлат-Нар, кроме ее высоты, неприступности и того, что именно в ней проводят Собор. Но даже прозвучавшие в сказаниях, эти слова чего-то да стоят.  
\- Не такая уж она и неприступная, если прикрыта сверху стеклом.   
\- Донное стекло - не совсем стекло. Оно... говорят, его добывают со дна морского, в глубоких проломах, где исполинские толщи воды так тяжелы, что то, что лежало на дне и возле дна - кости, мертвые остатки, ил, и тьма, и холод, - спрессовывается в конце концов в особый пласт. Стекло получается, если молния ударит в песок, и оно прозрачно и сквозь него проходит свет, а то, что поднимают с такого дна и что, по добру и рассудку, вовсе не должно быть поднято, пропускает только отсутствие света. Я вообразить не могу, что произойдет, если посмотреть сквозь него, так что будь внимательнее, когда мы попадем внутрь.  
Кадем повеселел от последних слов, пропустив мимо ушей половину из тех, что были сказаны вначале.  
\- А как мы это сделаем?  
Всю дорогу до базальтовых причалов великого города Картер размышлял именно об этом. Он вспоминал об Ултарском воинстве, поднимавшем его в один прыжок на высоту неба, и о галерах, что могут плыть по ночной темноте и лунному свету лучше, чем по водам. Но ни один кот не подойдет к Дайлат-Нар, и тех, кто водят такие корабли, найти трудно, а договориться с ними нельзя вовсе. Мверзи не летают на здешних ветрах, а птицы легкомысленны и глупы. Сверху в Дайлат-Нар не попасть.  
\- Снизу, - ответил Картер, вспомнив отчего-то крыши дома над улицей святого Себастьяна и с отвращением допивая крепкое, мутное от пыли пиво. - У нее ведь есть дверь. А внутри... что же, понадеемся на воровские вещицы.  
На следующий день Картер оббегал город вдоль и поперек, проникая в места, о которых приличным людям знать не следовало, узнавая все, что можно было узнать, и обзаводясь вещами, которые были им нужны. Для этого ему порой приходилось платить, порой - меняться (так он лишился своего кинжала из желтой стали), иногда он рассказывал истории, иногда отгадывал загадки, дважды ему пришлось драться и один раз - сбежать, но он нашел все, что хотел.  
Кадем в это время обследовал подножие башни, ведя себя как можно скрытнее, и слушал на сумрачном, невеселом рынке огромного города странные домыслы о Соборе. Он приучился не пугаться купцов из северных пределов и тощих моряков, прибывших в костяных ладьях с гористого острова, сумел рассмотреть, что синее терпкое вино, привезенное из Мнара, не любит дневного света, и увидеть, что Дайлат-Нар отбрасывает восемь теней зараз, три из которых видны только тогда, когда смотришь в упор на ее серые кованые ворота.  
На второй день, позавтракав едой, оказавшейся совершенно безвкусной, Картер показал своему спутнику, как следует пользоваться всем тем, что он смог найти. Воровские вещи, созданные магией и хитростью, показались Кадему настоящим чудом, но Картер предостерег его от чрезмерного доверия к ним. В конце концов, даже Слит никогда не пробовал попасть в Дайлат-Нар.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь пойти? - спросил Картер на следующее утро, в четвертый день новолуния. Солнца не было видно, небо покрывали тучи, которые вряд ли разошлись бы до вечера.  
\- Конечно. Если там Нанит, я должен ее увидеть. И если она увидит меня, то, кем бы она ни была, - пусть мне в это и не верится, - она меня пощадит.  
\- Но если ее там не будет, и если сбежать не удастся, а все средства не помогут, _я_ всего лишь проснусь в своей Яви. А вот что станется с _тобой_ , мне страшно представить.  
\- Я рискну, - вежливо ответил Кадем.  
Картер оглядел юношу и нахмурился; во внутреннем кармане своего плаща он ощущал тяжесть небольшого, в ладонь размером, фиала темно-синего стекла, который дал ему Садбер Кедек. Если верить его словам, то было средство, которое большая часть искушенных считала не больше, чем дурной выдумкой, но о котором среди воров ходило не меньше легенд, чем о Ключе среди сновидцев.  
Врать другу было не в характере Садбера Кедека, торговца пряностями, который торговал уже не только ими, а Картер знал, что миры слишком огромны для того, чтобы все легенды где-нибудь не были правдой.   
Вещество это позволяло пересекать пространство, какие бы преграды на пути не стояли, пусть и действовало не очень долго. Такая сила - мечта всякого, кто взламывает двери, кладовок ли, или сокровищниц, но то, из чего его можно сделать, как говорят, слишком нечестиво и для самых неразборчивых.  
Картер чувствовал в своем кармане тяжесть фиала, но умолчал о нем. В конце концов, все еще может обойтись благополучно.  
Перед закатом они стояли в пятой тени Дайлат-Нар на пустой улице, скрытые каменной кладкой угла и магией столь разнообразной, что походила бы на лоскутное одеяло, разложи ее кто-нибудь рядом вместо того, чтобы нанести слой за слоем. Лучей солнца не было видно, но облака постепенно рыжели, поглощая закат, и вот створ серых ворот Дайлат-Нар беззвучно приоткрылся, словно дверь в черный ход какой-нибудь таверны. И друзья увидели, как фигура за фигурой подходят к ним, проскальзывая внутрь - одна, вторая, третья, укутанные в плащи с капюшонами, высокие и среднего роста, формами напоминавшие людей или, по крайности, тех, кто хорошо ходит на задних лапах.   
Картер и Кадем, спустив на глаза собственные капюшоны, прокрались к чужим следам, сняв их тонкие отпечатки с базальтовой мостовой, и, ступая по чужому теплу, вошли в Дайлат-Нар.  
Их ждала бесконечная лестница, винтом вьющаяся по стенам из резного камня; каждая шестнадцатая ступенька светилась приятным жемчужным светом, так, что в башне было почти светло, а в глазах на десятке поворотов начинало рябить.   
Кадем боялся поднимать глаза и смотрел только в пол; фигуры, что он видел, все были ростом выше Нанит, кроме той, что вошла первой и была закутана в плащ темнее цветом, чем прочие. Ему показалось при этом, что ее шаг был так же легок, как тот, что он помнил. Его терзала мысль о том, что Нанит может быть так близко, всего в каком-то десятке-другом ступеней, и ее нельзя даже окликнуть. Юноша быстро взглянул на своего спутника и с досадой убедился, что тот тоже мучается - но только тем, что не может рассмотреть внутренность Дайлат-Нар вдоль и поперек, желательно, потрогав и понюхав каждый камень.  
И за ними шли те, в капюшонах; два раза дерзким путешественникам пришлось остановиться, прижавшись к стене, и пропустить кого-то вперед - ведь те вместо них видели пустое место. Кадем был благодарен за эти передышки; он всегда считал себя выносливым человеком, но высота Дайлат-Нар и для него стала испытанием.  
А фигуры шли одна за одной, не сбавляя ровного шага. В конце концов, путешественники отстали от них; хорошо, размышлял Кадем, что здесь некуда свернуть, не то можно было бы и потеряться.   
Когда лестница кончилась, выведя их в круглую залу, все шестнадцать фигур уже были там. Кадем и Картер спрятались в тенях у двух уродливых, вздутых скульптур из обсидиана, стоявших почти у самой стены, и смотрели - один с затаенной надеждой, другой - с восторгом, ибо никто еще не мог попасть туда, куда теперь попал он сам.  
Внутренность залы была отделана морионом, темным хрусталем и агатом густого, почти матового черного цвета. По стенам в нишах стояли подсвечники с потушенными свечами и лежало нечто, похожее на сгнившие книги. В странной симметрии, которую нельзя было уловить, возле ниш располагались скульптуры невыносимо омерзительного вида, выше человеческого роста раза в два; тяжелые каменные перекрытия смыкались высоко над головой, неся на себе прозрачное стекло купола, а большая полукруглая часть стены отсутствовала вовсе - на ее месте было что-то вроде огромного витража в темных тонах, странно пропускающего скудный свет сумерек снаружи. Кадем никак не мог разобрать, что на нем изображено, хотя доля профессионального интереса на секунду проснулась в нем при взгляде на это странное стекло. "Витраж" был без тонких железных скреп, необходимых, чтобы удержать наборные стекла; возможно, стекло вовсе не было витражом и несло на себе просто-напросто рисунок. "Или отпечаток", - подумалась ему вдруг несуразная мысль; но он вспомнил вовремя о том, что говорил Картер, и отвел взгляд, продолжив жадно разглядывать фигуру в плаще темнее, чем у прочих, поднявшуюся как раз на небольшое возвышение.  
Пол был весь изрезан длинными, кривыми линиями, сходившимися на этом возвышении. Шестнадцать встали, образуя какую-то странную, вытянутую фигуру, и все как один сняли с голов капюшоны.  
Кадем разочарованно выдохнул. Под темным плащом и впрямь была женщина, но совсем не похожая на его Нанит. Председателю Собора было на вид лет сорок, ее тяжелые волосы, будто вырезанные из обсидиана, как части скульптур, спускались по спине и плечам, а темные глаза на белоснежном, остром лице смотрели так же тяжело и мрачно.  
Кадем чувствовал, как Картер смотрит на него с немым вопросом, и тихонько покачал головой. Хотя среди присутствующих было еще пять женщин, ни одной из них он не знал.  
Тем временем председатель, похоже, начала Собор, взяв первое слово. Но вместо речи из ее рта вырвался странный, низкий и долгий звук, похожий на ворчание крупного зверя.  
Один за одним люди вокруг присоединяли свои голоса к ее, швыряя время от времени на пол какие-то тонкие веточки, и вскоре Кадем почувствовал, как у него кружится голова от ни на что не похожего густого звука, ввинчивающегося в самые кости. Где же ключ? Может, вот эти веточки? Одна из них или все вместе?  
Воздух стал густеть.   
Председатель вдруг оборвала сама себя резким выкриком, похожим на вопль умирающего, и в ровный, неприятный фон жуткого пения стали врезаться странные слова, незнакомые Кадему, среди которых особенно часто повторялся тяжелый, трехсложный звук с шипящим перепадом посредине; Кадем боялся даже представить, что есть где-то те, кто может считать этот язык своим родным.   
Он снова взглянул на Картера и с удивлением увидел, что многоопытный сновидец бледен, как смерть.  
\- Это не тот Ключ, - прошептал Картер едва слышно.  
\- ...сотот, - оборвал свою песнь Собор, воздев руки к стеклянному куполу, а Картер добавил так же тихо:  
\- Бежим.  
Кадем сделал шаг, и в густом, пронизанном какими-то острыми невидимыми иглами воздухом с него слетел и плащ, и вся воровская магия.  
За спиной у него зарычало, завизжало и завыло; он прыгнул в сторону, как кролик, и вовремя - нечто огромное, как лапа допотопного дракона, ударило стену в том месте, где он стоял.  
\- К лестнице, - рявкнул Картер, отбив дешевым кинжалом какие-то длинные кости; лезвие его, покрывшееся черной дрянью, зашипело и расплавилось. Кадем на секунду замешкался, позабыв, где были ступеньки; круглая зала, густой воздух и дикое чувство страха все перепутали в голове. Он рванулся налево и упал - по ногам хлестнуло серым пламенем.  
Секунду спустя он подумал, что сейчас умрет, - у самого лица его разбился небольшой темно-синий сосуд с мельчайшей пылью, забившей рот и нос, как тряпкой; Кадем успел удивиться, что тот остро пахнет почему-то лимоном, а в следующую секунду нечто гигантское и склизкое на ощупь подняло его почти к самому куполу и швырнуло в стену.  
Точнее, в стекло.  
Картер, отбивавшийся от двоих из шестнадцати, под плащом прятавших хитиновые животы и крылья, с ужасом увидел, как на другой стороне залы человеческое тело врезается в донное стекло - и то разлетается вдребезги, а человек, разбивший его, падает вниз.  
Этот взгляд почти стоил ему левой руки, но Картер успел увернуться; кинжала у него больше не было, но одному из противников он швырнул в лицо горсть вспыхнувших игл из своего кармана, а второго ударил обеими ногами, оттолкнувшись от уродливой морды упавшей статуи.  
На четыре тысячи футов вздымается Дайлат-Нар, великая башня великого города, а у подножия ее - базальтовые плиты тротуаров, мощеные камнем мостовые, шершавые каменные блоки колодцев и фонтанов.  
Редчайший порошок из безвинных душ, замученных до смерти, что Картер бросил в Кадема, скорее всего, успел подействовать, но какой магии хватит на то, чтобы, падая с такой высоты, не разбиться?  
Следующий удар пришелся Картеру в открытый по нечаянности бок; брызнула кровь, смешиваясь с зеленой слизью того, кто нанес удар, и на секунду все звуки смолкли, оставляя только тихий звон струны между Сном и Явью.  
Сновидец может проснуться, но рожденный во Снах не умеет ходить сквозь такие двери.  
Картер бросился вперед, успев сбить кого-то с ног, прокатился по полу, оставив свой плащ у кого-то в руках, и, схватив из ниши тяжелую вещь, первой подвернувшуюся под руку, успел проломить ей чью-то голову.  
А потом прыгнул в унизанный осколками проем.  
Ветер немедленно взвизгнул в ушах, подняв вой, не снившийся даже Собору Ключа. Не выпуская из руки вещи, - кованого подсвечника, - взятой в башне, и надеясь, что тяжесть достаточно ускорит его полет, чтобы он смог догнать в падении Кадема и схватить его, Картер попытался сосредоточиться и в визге ветра услышать пение струн. В глубине души он знал, что на такую бесполезную глупость не решался никто и никогда - по причине ее бесполезности, и даже если бы ему хватило искусства выйти самому, Кадем, уроженец Ки'р Аната, что на окраинах Снов, никогда не смог бы пройти вместе с ним; что для того, чтобы путешествовать сквозь несколько дверей, нужно тело, спящее в любой из Явей, а для того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, недостаточно одного стремления.  
Струны визжали, будто рвались одна за одной, когда Картер, схвативший Кадема за куртку, дернул на себя первую струну, за какую успел зацепиться.  
Все тело вспыхнуло невыносимой болью, будто горящее заживо, и в собственном крике сновидец Рэндольф Картер не смог бы различить ни треска разрывающейся ткани миров, ни глухого удара.  
Секунду или час спустя он понял, что вокруг была вода; неужели мы упали в фонтан или колодец, подумал он вяло, но вскоре понял, что вода падает в основном сверху.  
Там, где он был сейчас, бушевала гроза с воистину доисторическим ливнем. Оскальзываясь на мокрой земле, болезненно чувствуя ее тяжелый запах, Картер пытался взять себя в руки - голова кружилась, а каждая клеточка ослабленного тела дрожала, но страшная боль, которую он испытал, уже ушла. Он дотронулся до раненого бока - тот болел, но ребра, кажется, были целы, а руки и ноги могли двигаться.  
Было очень холодно.  
Тьму ночи прорезала молния; Картер увидел узловатые ветви и темные стволы, а дальше, далеко за ними, - очертания башен, напоминавших башни норманнского аббатства.  
\- Кадем, - крикнул он.  
Тот не отзывался; только дождавшись следующей вспышки, Картер увидел тело, лежавшее дальше на дороге. Он бросился к нему, с ужасом убедившись, сколько осколков застряло в куртке; а мгновение спустя понял и то, что осколки эти начинают растворяться, увлекая за собой в небытие и ткань, и кожу, и плоть.  
Он грубо и быстро выдернул юношу из куртки, не переставая звать его по имени, стянул легкий жилет и рубашку, но большего сделать не мог - осколков не осталось, но потоки дождя, скатывавшиеся у того со спины, меняли свой цвет на красноватый, и кровь продолжала литься.  
Человек, попросивший у него помощи, умирал или был уже мертв, и то, что сам он совершил почти невозможное, не радовало Картера, и он не пытался, как бывало обычно, понять, что именно сотворил, чтобы позже поделиться этим со всем миром.  
Он взвалил Кадема себе на спину, и, дрожа от холода, поплелся по дороге большого запущенного парка, пытаясь идти так быстро, как только мог, и не сбиваться с пути, ориентируясь на короткий свет, даруемый чудовищной силы грозой.  
Никого живого, конечно, вокруг не было, и кроме темных башен, похожих на башни аббатства, в проблесках молний виднелись только скалы да обширный силуэт старого особняка у самого их подножия. Картер думал о том, что он свалится по дороге, и вода набьется ему в легкие, а найдут их обоих наутро, если, конечно, очень повезет.  
Но он дошел; волоча ноги, поднялся на тронутое временем, но все еще монументальное крыльцо, и, крепко держа бесчувственного Кадема, одной рукой ухватился, почти повиснув, за чугунное кольцо с тяжелой львиной мордой, изо всех сил опуская его на столетнее дерево двери, вопя в темные доски.  
Спустя вечность дверь поддалась, открывшись, и Картер шагнул вперед, выронил свою ношу и упал сам.  
В ярко освещенном холле над ним склонились несколько лиц; словно издалека он слышал суету и беспокойные окрики, лица расплывались перед глазами, но на одном из них он разглядел старомодные седые бакенбарды.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, старый дурень, - искренно сказал ему Картер по-английски, - вместе с твоими декорациями.  
И потерял сознание.

* * *  
Когда Картер проснулся, он был напуган. Неужели у него не получилось, а струна, послушная воле животного инстинкта, выкинула его из Снов?  
Но Рене не свистел модной песенки, а на их чердаке не могло пахнуть деревом, старым лаком и пыльным бархатом.  
Он с облегчением открыл глаза и увидел темно-бордовый полог старообразной кровати, с резными столбиками по углам и с мягкой периной, огромной настолько, чтобы на ней свободно разместилось бы четыре человека.  
Слева, со стула у стены, кто-то вскочил; Картер повернул голову и увидел человека в ливрее слуги, словно сошедшей со старых гравюр.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? - спросил человек на очень плохом английском. - Вам что-нибудь нужно? Я сейчас схожу за...  
\- Нет-нет, - заверил его Картер хрипло. - Покажите мне, где здесь питьевая вода... да еще скажите, сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как я сюда попал.  
\- Третьи сутки идут, - человек в ливрее налил в стакан воду из графина на подоконнике. Картер увидел, какие изящные у него запястья, а ногти казались на несколько тонов темнее, чем все остальная кожа - бледно-фиолетовыми. Это, без сомнения, был уроженец Селефаиса.  
\- Сейчас четыре часа после полудня, сэр, - старательно добавил тот, ошибившись только в двух словах, и подал Картеру стакан, помогая сесть.  
От помощи Картеру удалось откреститься, равно как и от того, чтобы стакан ему держали.  
\- А тот юноша, что был со мной? - спросил он на местном языке после того, как жадно выпил воду, и слуга из Селефаиса радостно ответил на нем же:  
\- Он был очень плох, но сейчас ему лучше. Он в другой комнате. Почтеннейший, король... сквайр Доуэй весьма настаивает на том, чтобы здесь говорили только по-английски, и...  
\- Да знаю я, - вздохнул Картер, садясь на кровати и спуская с нее ноги - высотой она была ему по пояс. - Когда с ним можно будет увидеться?  
\- Он приказал сообщить, как только вы проснетесь, и запретил вам двигаться. И под кроватью...  
\- Знаю. Я из той же Яви, что ваш король. Сквайр.  
\- Я сейчас сообщу ему, - слуга почтительно склонился и направился к двери, но у нее помедлил: люди из Селефаиса куда любопытнее кошек, награжденных этим званием совсем не по заслугам; все же он, пересилив себя, исчез в коридоре.  
Картер знал, как выглядит коридор за этой дверью - дубовые панели, столики, украшения порядочного деревенского особняка: может быть, не гигантского, но, уж конечно, старинного, и пусть у хозяев его не было высших титулов, древность их рода никем не ставилась под сомнение.  
Он бывал в этом доме, но смог бы описать его облик и без этого - кто не знает, как выглядит небольшое английское поместье? А король Куранес создал превосходный его образец, извлекая из собственной памяти деталь за деталью, перенеся крохотный уголок Корнуэлла своей юности к подножию Танарианских гор.  
Картер понял, что руки и ноги плохо его слушаются - то ли от того, что он так долго лежал неподвижно, то ли от общей слабости, вызванной истощением всех сил. С первым порядочный сновидец, переносящий себя во Сны, умеет бороться, но со вторым ничего нельзя поделать; более того, Картер знал, что рассеянность и головная боль будут преследовать его и наяву.  
Куранес простил Картеру его сердитые слова, сказанные при встрече, - потому, что понимал его испуг за товарища и за себя, и потому, что застыдился того, что сделал. Возле Танарианских гор грозы бушевали уже не первый день. Серанниан тонул в мокром тумане серых туч, Селефаис стоял в проливном дожде, словно забытый, и он в самом деле был забыт еще более, чем обычно. Король предавался меланхолии, вспоминая, как стучали капли по крыше особняка, как приятно было читать в библиотеке, когда серый день переходил в долгие сумерки, и как хорошо сиделось у гаснущего камина, бродя мыслями по читанным в детстве старым, темным готическим романам, когда молнии сверкали не только над выдуманными замками на страницах, но и над Тревор-тауэрс.  
\- Дело в том, что он не только король, - Картер разрезал ростбиф на мелкие кусочки и осекся, но поделать было уже нечего, и он начал есть. - Куранес был сновидцем, одним из сильнейших в истории, я вполовину не смогу быть так хорош, каким он был даже в ранней юности. Он вытащил и Селефаис, и Серанниан со всем содержимым из чистых грез. Конечно, он не создавал их, по-своему они были всегда, но он дал им место. В какой-то мере он для подданных божество, и они его безмерно обожают, что бы он не вытворял с местностью, погодой и всем остальным.  
\- Он сам сделал дождь?  
Кадем сидел на стуле без спинки; от горла до пояса он был перемотан, как мумия, бинты кончались только на предплечьях. Перед ним стояла чашка с бульоном, но до ложки он не дотрагивался, а цвет лица у него был по-прежнему зеленоватый.  
\- Да, конечно, это в порядке вещей. А вот английский с селефаисским акцентом от местных слуг, надо признаться, слегка выбил меня из колеи.  
Картер вспомнил недавний разговор. Куранес заметно постарел на вид - наяву он был старше Картера лет на пятнадцать, но сейчас ему, казалось, больше шестидесяти. Он казался измученным, словно воспоминания приносили ему боль вместо отрады или хотя бы покоя.  
\- А он... он не сможет нам помочь?  
\- Куранес больше не интересуется сновидением, - вздохнул Картер.  
Он пытался поделиться со старым другом теорией о том, что произошло, когда он распахнул дверь из страны Снов в страну Снов, совершив неслыханное деяние, при должном исследовании сулившее скорости передвижения, невообразимые даже в Яви, которую они оба знают. Но тот не захотел слушать. Только одно по-настоящему имело  
значение для Энтони К. Доуэя, эсквайра, а страна Снов могла предложить ему лишь жалкую замену.  
Энтони Доуэй создал у себя Англию, но, увидев раны Кадема, отступился от правил, веля использовать то, что почтенные англичане Яви признали бы колдовством, и что им, по сути, и было. Когда-то он вытащил мысль об этом средстве вместе со всем Селефаисом, жители которого не страдали от болезней, с рождения обитая среди высоких деревьев, похожих на ивы с узкой пурпурной листвой, в изобилии растущих и в городе, и вокруг него. Мазь из них, выгнанная особым способом, ценилась во всех Шести Царствах как лучшее из лекарств, и, пожалуй, оно одно из немногих способно было помочь.  
\- Донное стекло, - сказал Картер в ответ на второй вопрос Куранеса, первый был о самочувствии самого Картера. - Предположительно оно, я имею в виду, ведь сравнивать нам не с чем.  
Приключение обоих путешественников произвело на Куранеса впечатление, на пару минут превратившее его было в старого Куранеса-сновидца, которого помнил Картер. Впрочем, оно быстро рассеялось; не без искреннего участия, но в самых вежливых выражениях король Куранес посочувствовал юноше, который, конечно, поправится, но страшные следы на теле останутся с ним до конца жизни. Осколки, растворившись, испарили и ту плоть, в которую воткнулись, изрезав шею, плечи и спину глубокими отметинами, которые, возможно, будут болеть и годы спустя - кто знает, было ли и впрямь то стекло донным, и что оно еще может сделать с телом, кроме как забрать его часть.  
В попытке скорее заинтересовать Куранеса и отвлечь его от меланхолии, чем попросить совета, Картер говорил о караване с деревянными украшениями на верблюдах, который никто не видел, о девушке, почти ребенком явившейся в городок на окраине Снов с украшениями на предплечьях и с пятиногим каменным жуком на шее, не знающей местный язык и прослывшей сумасшедшей, о юноше, который стал искать ее, когда она пропала, и о коллекционере, живущим в Яви и владеющим жуком, как две капли воды похожим на жука девушки, о его доме, что стоит в вершине пятигранной фигуры в полквартала размером, о странных звуках, что доносятся оттуда, и о свечном свете в заколоченных окнах.  
\- Послушай, дело не только в девушке, - уговаривал его Картер. - Вдруг это Ключ? Может, ты тоже сможешь вернуться.  
\- В прошлое нельзя вернуться, Рэндольф Картер, Сны это или Явь, - мягко ответил король Куранес, который не хотел быть ни королем, ни божеством. - А остальное мне безразлично.  
Куранес с удовольствием вспоминал их встречи в Яви, но настоящее, казалось, интересовало его еще меньше, чем сновидение, и Картер не стал настаивать.  
Они провели у Куранеса еще пять дней, ожидая, пока раны Кадема и его собственные зарастут; спина и плечи юноши выглядели так же страшно, как изрезанная картина без рамы. Картер не без досады бродил по особняку, зная, что очень скоро ему придется проснуться, перелистывая книги и в глубине души восхищаясь Куранесом - старые тома можно было не только листать, но и читать, и лишь немногие абзацы, которые Куранес помнил хуже прочих, сливались в неразборчивые пятна. Дважды Картер выбирался в Селефаис, и, возвращаясь, замечал на границе зрения тени прежних предметов, - халцедоновой колонны вместо столика из дуба, рыжего листоцвета вместо полевых цветов в вазе из ут-наргайского аметиста, а не английского фарфора, - грез, ставших Сном и скрытых теперь иными грезами.  
Кадем не говорил этого, но заметно было, что и он в отчаянии - даже страшный и таинственный Собор не помог ему найти Нанит. Он с унынием косился в зеркало на собственную спину, ненавидя себя за то, что из-за такой глупости не может сейчас же продолжить поиски. За первым обедом с Картером он мужественно доел свою порцию, пусть ему и тяжело было держать ложку, - теперь всякое прикосновение к предметам из металла и стекла отдавалось почему-то болезненным зудом в подживающих порезах, - а четыре дня спустя уже спокойно рисовал, что Картер обнаружил случайно, когда увидел маленькие рисунки английских пейзажей снаружи, не больше ладони в длину, вновь живые настолько, что они больше походили на окошки.  
Увидел их и Куранес, и долго смотрел, сощурившись и странно склонив голову, словно напыщенный ценитель искусства в музее; Кадем нервно вертел в пальцах карандаш, думая, что могущественный король-сновидец размышляет, достоен ли этот труд вообще чьего-то взгляда, но Картер, стоявший рядом, чувствовал, как струны за подкладкой Снов натянулись туже без единого звука, как под рукой великого мастера, проверяющего инструмент, и спустя мгновение снова ослабли. Чувствовал он и то, что, конечно, у рисунков не было двойного дна, как у всего вокруг, созданного великим воображением и рассудком Энтони Доуэя, эсквайра, повелителя Ут-Наргая и небес вокруг Серанниана.  
\- Почему ты не нарисуешь эту девушку, которую ищешь? - спросил наконец король, прервав молчание.  
\- Я не умею рисовать людей, - ответил Кадем, запнувшись. - И животных. Отец сказал, что мне не стоит даже пытаться, это не мое, да и сам он следовал собственному совету. Но... я... я проверял, я как-то решился попробовать, и понял, что он был прав.  
Струны вновь беззвучно натянулись под грезами так туго, что у Картера по спине прошел холодок; а Кадем только глядел с недоумением, как король Куранес пристально смотрит теперь не на рисунки, а на него самого, и прежнее выражение его лица сменяется изумлением.  
На несколько часов король покинул дом, впервые за многие дни посетив столицу собственного королевства, а когда вернулся под вечер, то, сев в кресло у камина в библиотеке, сказал Картеру, поглощенному старой книгой:  
\- Очень давно, в Ливерпуле, я пролистал какой-то труд об аравийских кочевниках дохристианских времен. Тогда он показался мне глупым и популистским, - автор слишком часто ударялся в пространные рассуждения, внезапные, ничем не обоснованные восторги и такие же припадки ненависти (которую почему-то заслужили у него особенно сабеи и египтяне), а большую часть фактов оставлял без ссылок. Но на страницах его книги было описание каравана - одежды цвета охры с алыми ломаными линиями, сухое щелканье пустых деревянных украшений, молчание тех, кто вел верблюдов, скрыв повязками лица.  
\- Это то же, что видел Кадем, - Картер почти вскочил. - Ты можешь вспомнить название и автора?  
\- Нет, вроде бы что-то на "Л", хотя могу ошибаться; но караван я помню. Это погребальная процессия, Рэндольф. Мудрые божества, приходящие за мертвыми, чтобы проводить их в иной мир. Сейчас я не скажу тебе, как называлось то племя, но оно не оставило заметных следов, смешалось с другими и полностью утратило свои традиции, о чем автор сокрушался страницы эдак на три вместо того, чтобы говорить о деле.  
\- А жук? Было там что-то о жуке из оникса?  
\- Они надевали на своих усопших каменный амулет в виде жука, как позже будут делать египтяне. По крайней мере, автор утверждал, что это египтяне повторяли за ними, избрав скарабея вместо настоящего насекомого-проводника в мир мертвых, который водился восточнее, но я скорее поручусь за невежество автора, чем за его знания, так что этот факт не стоит рассматривать всерьез. Сдается мне, Рэндольф, что бедная девушка повстречалась со смертью дважды - в первый раз, когда была похоронена у себя в Аравии с каменным жуком на груди, три тысячи лет назад, а во второй - когда умерла уже здесь, и караван, который видеть могли только люди ее племени, забрал ее.  
Картер расхаживал в полутьме английской библиотеки, как запертый в клетку.  
\- Она пробыла здесь слишком мало времени, такой скачок невозможен. Даже если она была сновидицей, погибшей в нашей Яви и усыпившей себя перед смертью, пять лет - и три тысячелетия? А куда она исчезала все это время, если была мертва? И почему Кадем тоже видел караван, он-то совершенно точно не из ее племени? Разве можно увидеть чужой сон?  
\- Можно, - пожал плечами Куранес, - этот юноша сильно ее любит. Ты сказал мне, что он чувствовал ее пропажу, а не просто заметил это. Сны порой смешиваются у близнецов и тех, кто родственен душами. Хотя... ты не заметил, кто твой юный друг?  
\- Сын художника.  
\- Молчаливого, должно быть, задумчивого, нелюдимого и потакающего сыну во всем, чтобы тот был счастлив? И матери этот юноша не помнит?  
\- Откуда мне знать, Куранес, я не спрашивал об этом.  
Куранес замолчал, и Картер, сбитый с толку, сказал немного раздраженно:  
\- Послушай, дружище, я не владею струнами так, как ты, и, пожалуй, даже не смогу этому выучиться, и уж точно не сумею так рассмотреть Кадема, как ты это сделал сегодня, но есть ли в этом сейчас необходимость? Это важно для наших поисков?  
\- Нет, - задумчиво ответил Куранес, - думаю, нет, ведь ее сон он все-таки увидел. Ты прав, забудь об этом.  
Он взял в руки книгу, которую Картер отложил на столик, и бездумно перелистал ее; страницы были пустыми, как, должно быть, и у всех книг в доме сейчас; мысли хозяина этого места были слишком заняты другим.  
\- Если она пропадала на несколько дней, обитая в стране Снов всего пять лет, но при этом проходя Врата из нашей Яви, она либо не умирала и возраст ее - три тысячелетия, либо использовала какую-то силу, неизвестную нам сейчас, но связанную с жуком, покровителем перехода из мира в мир (чему я не очень верю), - либо она все это время была мертва.  
\- А потом ожила?  
\- Да, почему бы и нет.  
\- Некромантии наяву не существует.  
\- Ты так убежден в этом? Тебе известно все, что хранила в себе Аравия века до и после того, как за морем построены были первые пирамиды?  
\- Что же, пусть; но почему она умерла во второй раз? Искуснейший некромант исчерпал свою магию? Или этот караван увел ее не в смерть?  
\- Не знаю. Но я знаю, что наяву много спящих, Рэндольф Картер. Кто-то в глубинах спит так долго, что время его сна далеко шагнуло за смерть. Его силы нельзя сравнить с человеческими, но и силы людей - для людей - иногда достаточно. Помнишь старую историю? Про девочку, которая должна, которая просто обязана была умереть, уколов палец веретеном?  
\- Да, - медленно ответил Картер.  
Он помнил ее так же хорошо, как и другую, с менее справедливым концом, - про человека, который нашел таблицы, выбитые на окаменевшем песке, и сам превратился в камень, и к месту его гибели приходили искатели и охотники, даже не глядевших на страшные знаки, но забиравшие себе по кусочку его тела для зельев и порошков, потому что теперь оно обладало могуществом.  
Картер еще наяву думал о том, что именно сделает, проснувшись, но теперь он точно это знал.

***  
\- Сегодня точно не вчера? - мрачно спросил Картер, открыв глаза. - А то второе мое утро звучит одинаково.  
Рене рассмеялся - проснувшийся сосед процитировал первую строчку песенки, которую он распевал уже который день.  
\- Сейчас четыре часа, а не полдень, - он снова возился со своим "Путешествием" - Картер отметил, что за то время, пока он спал, скульптура стала еще уродливее. - Так что не волнуйся. Ну как, нашел ту девчушку?  
\- Вот об этом я как раз и хотел поговорить.  
Картер встал, чувствуя себя нездоровым: руки, ноги и почему-то бока болели - следы восхождения на крышу наяву, для разума его случившегося почти двенадцать дней назад, но для тела - только вчера, а голова зудела неприятной болью, похожей на зубную - это следы напряжения во Снах дотянулись до Яви. Да и спал он снова слишком долго.  
\- Рене, я должен пробраться в дом к одному богатею, ограбить его и похитить человека или труп, а наперед устроить поблизости дебош как можно шумнее, крупнее и возмутительнее, чтобы отвлечь всех, кто вздумает мне мешать. Могу я рассчитывать на твою помощь?  
К закату все было готово - оставалось верить Рене на слово, что лучшая часть Парижа будет около одиннадцати на углу квартала, а то, что они проделают, окажется в утренних газетах. Картер верил; и попросил только обойтись без жертв и не сообщать подробностей - он представлял себе, на что способна беснующаяся орда богемы, подстегнутая сознанием помощи другу, предвкушением эпатажа и карт-бланшем на разрушение.  
Сам Картер отыскал хорошую лестницу, веревку, два небольших, но сильных фонаря, тщательно перезарядил свой старый револьвер и не без сомнения положил в карманы пару амулетов - наяву он не доверял магии.  
Они с Рене, - тот до сих пор пребывал в восторге от всей затеи и совершенно равнодушно отнесся к предостережениям, - дважды чуть не свалившись, добрались вместе с лестницей до дома, нависшего над переулком, потушили фонарь и сели под широкой кирпичной трубой, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- Слышишь? - спросил Картер; Рене в полутьме, едва освещаемой фонарем с крохотной площади там, внизу, прислушался и неожиданно серьезно кивнул.  
Стук барабанов казался громче, чем в прошлый раз. Рене приподнялся и оперся локтями на трубу.  
\- Там что-то происходит, - сказал он через некоторое время, и Картер тоже заглянул во тьму над крышами "прокаженного кольца", увидев, что теперь она не столь плотна - ее пронизывали некие колеблющиеся тонкие столбики, числом не меньше дюжины, похожие на дым или далекие смерчи, только столбики эти светились омерзительным зеленоватым светом, по яркости похожим на фосфорный.  
Крыша у них под ногами вздрогнула, по кварталу прокатился гул, и Картер инстинктивно пригнулся.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Рене, едва взглянув куда-то вбок. - Десяти минут нам точно хватит?  
\- Должно хватить, - Картер посмотрел налево - где-то далеко, у другого конца квартала, разгоралось зарево. Он хотел спросить было, что эти бестии там сотворили, но вовремя вспомнил, что не хочет ничего об этом знать.  
Светящиеся столбики, курившиеся за крышами, казалось, тускнели с каждой минутой, а два из них совершенно выцвели и исчезли.  
\- Этот дым, ну, там, впереди, выглядит довольно неприятно, - сказал наконец Рене.  
\- Я думаю, это не дым, - Картер попробовал ногой лестницу, перекинутую через расщелину переулка, и, взяв в одну руку притушенный фонарь, а в другую револьвер, перебрался на ту сторону. - Быстрее, они и правда, сдается мне, пока отвлеклись.  
Картер посветил фонарем на соседнюю крышу.  
\- Не бойся, здесь скат не такой крутой.  
Рене, помедлив, пошел за ним; в свете фонаря Картер видел его взгляд, следивший за слабо извивающимися в воздухе зеленоватыми столбиками, и понимал, что беспокоит соседа совсем не опасность падения. На какую-то секунду Картер горько пожалел, что снова потащил с собой непричастного к подобной жизни человека, потому что видел много отчаянных храбрецов, навсегда уходивших в обитые войлоком камеры после того, как они убеждались, что в жизни есть место вещам, которым нигде не должно быть места. Но они были приземленными людьми, успокаивал себя Картер, пробираясь, опустив слабый луч фонаря вниз, по скользкой черепице; Рене же ночь за днем обитает среди самых безумных форм, идей и поступков, какие только можно себе вообразить, да и, в конце концов, в одиночку он, Картер, не сможет ни вывести девушку, если вдруг найдет ее живой, ни, тем более, унести ее труп.  
Боязливо освещая себе путь, они пробрались среди мешанины балок, сколов черепицы, труб, сломанных карнизов и глухо забитых чердачных окон, пока не нашли способ спуститься вниз, поминутно оглядываясь и помогая друг другу. Внутри огромного "кольца" - пятигранника, - домов оказалось пусто, если не считать какие-то странные, косые постройки из досок, сколоченные явно не теми, кто что-то смыслит в строительстве, и странного мусора, выныривавшего из темноты под фонарным светом. Друзья шли, петляя между нелепых сооружений, бочек и чего-то, похожего на поделки товарищей Рене; но, освещая раз за разом, из любопытства, такие предметы, тот не делился с Картером своими впечатлениями.  
В конце концов они вышли на открытое круглое пространство, немедленно отключив фонари и спрятавшись за очередной постройкой; остро пахло мокрой землей, озоном и раскаленной медью.  
Предосторожность эта оказалась напрасной - поблизости никого не было. На вытоптанной земле стояли, сведенные в круг с лучами-отростками, двадцать три жаровни, испускавшие зеленоватые столбики дыма; большинство из них не горели. Картер заглянул в одну из них и отшатнулся, узнав содержимое.  
В центре, под обломком большой плиты из песчаника, поставленной вертикально, покоился огромный камень, обточенный временем так, что казался округлым. На нем, накрытая простыней, лежала человеческая фигура.  
Рене стянул покрывало, осветив ее.  
\- Матерь Божья, - пробормотал он. - Это что, и есть та самая девчушка? Ну... в общем, и впрямь немного похожа на египтянку.  
Картер поднял фонарь выше; луч прошелся по обломку плиты, усеянной вырезанными рисунками, древними, как плита и камень перед ней.  
\- Боюсь, что так.  
Рене протянул было два пальца, чтобы проверить пульс на высохшей шее, но отдернул руку, чувствуя себя глупо.  
На алтаре, которому было больше лет, чем большинству цивилизаций, о которых помнили люди, лежала мумия. Ее руки, похожие на ветки кустарников, были сложены на груди, накрыв длинными пальцами маленькую каменную фигурку жука из оникса, а кожа, черно-коричневая от времени, обтягивала кости так, что казалась на них просто краской. Никто, кроме археологов или анатомов, не смог бы определить, какого пола был этот человек, но Картер указал Рене на форму костей черепа и таза, подтвердив, что это была женщина.  
\- Она мертва, и это еще слабо сказано.  
\- Она спит, - покачал головой Картер.  
\- Ты хорошо на нее посмотрел?  
\- Я посмотрел вот сюда, - он снова приподнял фонарь, осветивший плиту, - и туда, на то, что курилось в треножниках, и на книгу, лежащую возле одного из них. Мы пришли очень вовремя. Что же... давай, стоит поторопиться, а то, не дай бог, твои друзья не сумеют их надолго отвлечь.  
Может, она была принцессой или дочерью жреца, говорил по дороге назад Картер. Может, она родилась сновидицей, пусть и была слишком юна, чтобы это понять, а силы тех, кто был рядом с ней... обезумевшего от горя родителя, может быть, жениха, сестры или брата, - были велики, и кто бы ни был тот человек или люди, но она спокойно спала без снов, ожидая колдовства сильнее, а век проходил за веком, покуда другие колдуны не нашли ее, но не для того, чтобы помочь проснуться. Ее хотели сделать топливом, ее, спящую, превратить в часть Врат, в род Ключа, который так ищут сновидцы и которому нужна связь с обеими сторонами, существование в двух мирах сразу; и она вынырнула на окраине Снов, дочь жреца или принцесса с амулетом мертвых на груди, не зная, куда идти в этой стране, не похожей на ее страну мертвых, и время от времени возвращаясь насильно в собственное тело, чтобы держать эту связь для людей, которые не имеют права зваться странствующими по снам. Неси бережнее, говорил Картер, когда они пробирались обратно по крышам, озаренным заревом пожара, удерживая ношу, самым тяжелым в которой были окружавшие ее твердые доски. Она все еще просто спит.

* * *  
\- Ну как? - спросил Рене. Он отложил газету - пожар и возмутительная, макабрическая вакханалия, следствием которой он стал три дня назад, все еще были темой для публикаций.  
\- Он скорее положит голову под поезд, чем позволит с ней чему-нибудь случиться, - Картер сел рядом и заказал кофе, не обращая внимания на гримасу, которую скорчил по этому поводу Рене – в кафе он признавал другие напитки.  
\- Ты ему все рассказал?  
\- Он точно так же относится ко всем экспонатам, но я, если так можно выразиться, акцентировал свою просьбу. К тому же он сообщил, мол, ходят слухи, что Лувр хочет перекупить у Музея Гиме всю египетскую коллекцию и много отдельных экспонатов из Аравии. Зная, как такие дела ведутся... может, лет через десять-пятнадцать. Но для нее нет разницы, поверь мне, в запасниках лежать или на экспозиции, хотя первое, пока старик Ламель еще жив, определенно лучше.  
\- Охотно верю. Но там же все вроде сгорело, они и так, и так не смогут проделать... что они там делали.  
\- Сейчас нет, - Картер выпил половину принесенной чашки одним глотком.  
Он вспоминал, как ему пришлось рассказать обо всем Кадему, который ко второй фразе уже перестал пытаться прервать его нетерпеливыми вопросами, а после смотрел куда-то левее, не отводя взгляда, словно там и впрямь было что-то интересное. "Она просто спит, - заключил Картер свой рассказ. - Она вообще не должна была ни проснуться, ни попасть в страну Снов, если бы Ламель и его подручные не решили сделать собственные Врата. Нанит стала бы чем-то вроде струны, только закрепленной в двух мирах, субстанцией, как если бы ее разобрали на простейшие части. От этой участи она теперь избавлена". "Если она спит, - спросил Кадем, - почему она не здесь?" "Сон и сновидение - разные вещи, и сновидец не уйдет в Сны просто так, всего лишь заснув. Сейчас она мирно спит без снов, так же, как три тысячелетия назад... об этом не волнуйся".  
Тогда они сидели на одной из прозрачных террас Селефаиса; шрамы на спине Кадема уже зажили и болели только изредка, а в городе царило оживление - король впервые за много дней вернулся во дворец из розового хрусталя и занимался делами, накопившимися за все это время.  
\- Она вернется? - спросил Кадем.  
\- Не знаю, - признался Картер. - Тот, кто умирает наяву, странствуя в это время по Снам, остается во Снах. Но она сейчас не здесь. Возможно, - добавил он, помолчав, - если ты готов рискнуть, я...  
\- Ни за что, - отрезал Кадем так зло, что Картер вздрогнул.  
\- Она может попасть сюда, - сказал Картер, - если сама уйдет во Сны. Не знаю, как это можно сделать в ее состоянии, но раньше я вообще не знал, что колдовство такого рода может существовать. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы она была в безопасности.  
\- А если она сюда вернется, то окажется в Ки'р Анате?  
\- Не знаю. Обычно бывает не так. Но насчет нее - не знаю.  
\- Тогда я подожду, - сказал Кадем.  
\- Ты знаешь, что один час в моей Яви равен одному дню здесь?  
\- Я подожду, - повторил он, поднимаясь, и на лице его была улыбка. - Спасибо тебе, сновидец Рэндольф Картер, и всем тем, с кем ты познакомил меня. Ты нашел Нанит, и ты спас ее, и ты позаботишься о ней, и... пусть сейчас она не здесь, это не важно. Не знаю, что может быть равно тому, что ты для нас сделал, но все же возьми любую плату, какую захочешь.  
\- Мы ведь договорились, - сказал Картер. - Я узнал вещи, о которых и помыслить не мог. Мы в расчете, сын художника Тодны.  
Он посмотрел на Кадема, попытавшись увидеть струны вокруг и коснуться их, как делал Куранес, потому что помнил его слова, но ничего не сумел рассмотреть.  
\- А кем была твоя мать? - решился спросить он. - Художником?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Кадем с удивлением. - Я не помню ее.  
Он повернулся, поднял на колени дорожную сумку.  
\- Вот... пусть тебе ничего не нужно, но... я рисовал на улице, и... и мне сказали, что тебе бы это понравилось.  
Кадем протянул ему листок бумаги с таким же небольшим, в ладонь, рисунком, какие он делал в доме Куранеса, с изображением, списанным, должно быть, с того, что можно увидеть в Тревор-тауэрсе.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Картер, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку.  
В парижском кафе он, допивая вторую чашку кофе и вполуха слушая заявления Рене о том, что его "Путешествие" на завтрашней выставке должно заставить все газеты позабыть о пожаре, размышлял обо всем, что случилось, о Кадеме, сыне художника из Ки'р Аната, и Нанит из племени кочевников, вымершем еще тогда, когда строились пирамиды, обо всем, чем он успел узнать и пережить, и о том, почему сын художника выбрал для идеального, - как всегда, - рисунка, врученного Картеру в последнюю встречу, такой странный предмет - высокий, ветхий комод елизаветинских времен, стоящий в углу чердака.


End file.
